Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi
by Inu-kami
Summary: Tsukushi est partie étudier à Boston, laissant derrière elle tous ses amis ainsi que Tsukasa. La vie continue… on vit avec des regrets… ou pas ?
1. Prologue : Bye bye Domyouji

****

Disclaimer : Hana Yori Dango appartient à son auteur… Inu-kami, je crois ? Euh, je voulais dire Yoko Kamio Les paroles proviennent d'une chanson de Clay Walker.

****

Timeline : L'histoire se poursuit après l'épisode 48, avec quelques changements, Tsukasa ne sait pas les manigances de sa mère donc il n'est jamais allé chez Tsukushi ce soir-là.

****

Résumé : Tsukushi Makino est partie étudier à Boston, laissant derrière elle tous ses amis ainsi que Tsukasa Domyouji. La vie continue… on vit avec des regrets… ou pas ?

****

Couple : Tsukushi?

****

Note d'Inu-kami : C'est ma première histoire sur Hana Yori Dango, ainsi que la première en français sur Je suis plus une habituée de CCSakura et Inuyasha mais après avoir vu l'anime d'Hanadan et bien j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis lancée, ce qui donne ce fic

Je ne suis pas certaine de le continuer, après tout c'est idiot de poster quand il n'y a personne qui lit. Mais bon si vous aimez, dites-le moi

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi »

Par Inu-kami

****

Prologue : Bye-bye Domyouji

Tsukushi était à l'aéroport, ses plus proches amis étaient présents. Kazuya, Yuuki, Makiko, Shigeru et même Sakurako. Ils avaient bien sûr les yeux un peu humides mais se retenaient avec effort.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'embarquer… » dit Tsukushi avec un sourire forcé.

« Tsukushi, tu es sûre de vouloir partir ? » demanda Shigeru avec une tristesse non dissimulée.

« Hai, Shigeru-san… Sois heureuse avec Domyouji! » répondit Tsukushi avec un sourire plus chaleureux puis elle enlaça la jeune fille. Yuuki et Makiko vinrent à leur tour la prendre dans leur bras et lui dire des encouragements. Les filles commençaient à renifler, Kazuya avait les larmes aux yeux au moment de son embrassade.

« Tsukushi-chan ! Fais attention à toi. » gémit le jeune homme.

« Makino-sempai, bon voyage et surtout donne-nous de tes nouvelles, onegai ! » dit Sakurako en l'enlaçant la dernière.

« Hai, Sakurako-chan ! » acquiesça Tsukushi. Elle s'apprêta à partir quand Shigeru s'interposa à nouveau.

« Tu n'attends pas Tsukasa ? Il va sûrement venir… » s'enquit la jeune héritière Okawahara.

« Iie, on s'est dit au revoir hier ! Ja ne Minna-san ! Prenez soin de vous et peut-être à bientôt. » déclara Tsukushi et elle s'élança vers la salle d'embarquement sans se retourner, les larmes aux yeux. Si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait peut-être aperçu dans l'ombre d'une épaisse colonne, Tsukasa. Il avait observé attentivement Tsukushi et son groupe d'amis. Son regard s'était fixé de longues minutes sur la jeune fille qu'il aimait. Comme pour le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire.

« Je t'aimerais toujours… Bye-bye Makino ! » murmura doucement l'héritier Domyouji et il s'en alla, une douleur dans le cœur. Au même moment, Tsukushi regardait par le hublot de l'avion.

« Bye-bye Domyouji » soupira-t-elle aussi.

It's the third hardest thing I'll ever do  
Leaving here without you


	2. Chapter 1 : Cinq ans plus tard

****

Résumé : Tsukushi Makino est partie étudier à Boston, laissant derrière elle tous ses amis ainsi que Tsukasa Domyouji. La vie continue… on vit avec des regrets… ou pas ?

****

Couple : Tsukushi ?

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi »

Par Inu-kami

****

Chapitre 1 : Cinq ans plus tard

Shigeru en compagnie de Sakurako rentraient de leur shopping pour la soirée de ce soir. En entrant dans le salon, elles aperçurent les F4(sans Rui) ainsi que Kazuya.

« Tadaima(nous somme rentrées) » dirent en chœur Shigeru et Sakurako. Cette dernière alla embrasser Kazuya, son fiancé tandis que Shigeru fit un baiser sur la joue de Tsukasa.

« Ohayo(salut) ! » dirent seulement Akira et Soujiro.

« Vous avez dévalisé les magasins ou quoi ? » demanda l'héritier Domyouji, un peu irrité.

« Bien sur que non Tsukasa-san, nous ne serions pas arrivées à temps sinon » répondit Sakurako en souriant.

« Mou… Tsukasa, on devait s'acheter des choses, on est invité chez le premier ministre tout de même ! » ajouta Shigeru.

« Mes parents m'ont dit qu'il y aura du beau monde… » commença Akira quand tout le monde fut assis.

« Oui, le premier ministre a invité les plus riches familles du Japon. Les ingénieurs, les ministres, les grands industriels et j'en passe ! » ajouta Soujiro.

« Pour quoi faire ? Nous féliciter de faire avancer le pays ? Je le sais déjà » dit nonchalamment Tsukasa.

« Ça devrait être un honneur, Tsukasa-san ! » reprocha Kazuya. Tout le monde soupira. Sakurako sortit le magazine « VIP » qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt.

« Hanyaaan ! Yamashi-san est trop kirei(beau) ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, les yeux en coeur.

« Sakurako-chan, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? » gémit Kazuya.

« Le premier ministre ? » demanda Soujiro, un peu dégoûté. Premier ministre Yamashi était vieux et sûrement pas du goût de ces jeunes femmes.

« Yamashi-san ? Oh, le fils ? Oui, c'est un bishounen(bel homme) ! » ajouta Shigeru en regardant le magazine aussi. Les hommes secouèrent la tête d'exaspération.

__

Les femmes… pensa Tsukasa.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il revenait au Japon » dit Sakurako.

« Il était aux USA, pour ses études. Au dernières nouvelles, il avait une fiancée ou quelque chose comme ça ! » renchérit Shigeru.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel ce gars ? » demanda Tsukasa.

« Tout d'abord, il est magnifique, ensuite il est très intelligent- » commença Shigeru mais elle fut interrompue.

« Et il est riche et le fils du premier ministre ! » s'écria Sakurako.

__

Et alors ? On est tous riche ici, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau ? se demanda l'héritier Domyouji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un couple venait d'arriver chez le premier ministre. La jeune femme n'aimait pas trop ce genre de mondanité mais étant donné que c'était une soirée chez son premier ministre, elle ne pouvait se permettre de refuser. Ils furent accueillis par l'homme d'état en personne.

« Konbawa gozaimasu(bonsoir), Mr Christies ! Mlle Tsukushi » dit l'homme d'état.

« Bonsoir Mr le premier ministre ! » répondirent le couple.

« J'étais juste en train de parler de vous à des amis… Ils étaient très intéressés par vos raffineries, vous savez ce que sont les affaires ? » déclara le premier ministre avec un sourire.

« J'ai cru comprendre que votre protégée revenait au pays ? » s'enquit l'homme d'état tout en les menant vers un groupe de personnes.

« En effet, elle finira ses études ici. Pourrais-je faire un communiqué à la presse plus tard dans la soirée ? » répondit Mr Christies, il avait la soixantaine passée.

« Naturellement. Ah, les voici… Domyouji-san je vous présente Mr Christies et Mlle Tsukushi des « raffineries Christies », voici les Domyouji de l'empire du même nom. » présenta le premier ministre. Tout le monde était sous le choc. Kaede, Shigeru, Tsukasa et Tsubaki avaient les yeux ronds. Kazuya, Sakurako, Akira et Soujiro qui n'étaient qu'à quelques pas du groupe étaient bouche bée.

__

Makino pensa Tsukasa, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Tsukushi Makino était belle et bien devant lui. Elle avait embelli, elle portait une robe noire en soie, ses cheveux étaient retenus par un chignon duquel dépassaient quelques mèches folles. Le cœur de Tsukasa battit à tout rompre.

__

Domyouji pensa Tsukushi avec surprise et angoisse _Doushite(pourquoi) ? Pourquoi ça m'arrive maintenant ? _Tsukushi recula inconsciemment d'un pas.

__

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec ce vieil homme ? se demanda Tsukasa en observant d'un mauvais œil.

« Comme c'est intéressant ? Le monde est petit décidément ! Que fais-tu ici ? » s'enquit Kaede Domyouji qui avait retrouver l'usage de la parole. Tsukushi la fixa, elle n'avait pas changé.

__

Masaka(c'est impossible) pensa Tsukushi.

« Je… » répondit Tsukushi.

« Elle est sous mon aile, Domyouji-san. Elle travaille pour moi depuis 5 ans. Elle m'a sauvé la vie ! Vous vous connaissez ? » renchérit Mr Christies.

« On peut dire ça comme ça ? » répondit Kaede.

« Onee-san… cela fait longtemps, tu es magnifique ! » sourit Tsukushi.

« Toi aussi, mais regarde-toi, tu resplendis, Tsukushi-chan ! » sourit Tsubaki en retour.

« Domyouji-san, bonsoir » dit simplement la jeune femme envers Tsukasa.

« Bonsoir… Makino » répondit Tsukasa, depuis combien de temps attendait-il de prononcer ce nom à nouveau ?

« Tsukushi-chan ! » s'écria Kazuya en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

« Kazuya-kun ! » dit Tsukushi avec un chaleureux sourire, ensuite elle l'enlaça.

« Tsukushi, je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Tu m'as vraiment manqué ! » déclara Shigeru à son tour en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Shigeru-san, je suis heureuse aussi. » sourit Tsukushi. Avant même que celle-ci ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, Sakurako s'était jeté à son cou.

« Makino-sempai… ça fait si longtemps ! » s'exclama la fiancée de Kazuya.

« Mou… Tu peux m'appeler Tsukushi, tu sais ? J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille quand tu m'appelle « Makino-sempai » ! » rigola Tsukushi et tout le monde éclata de rire. Sauf Tsukasa et Kaede. Celle-ci d'ailleurs décida d'emmener Mr Christies avec elle pour parler affaires.

« Je crois qu'on ne peut plus t'appeler « pauvre fille travailleuse », ne(n'est-ce pas) ? Konbawa Makino ! » dit Akira avec un clin d'œil.

« Grrr, Mimasaka-san ! En fait, je travaille dans les raffineries Christies. Konbawa gozaimasu(bonsoir) ! » rétorqua Tsukushi après s'être calmée.

« Mais le terme de « vierge » est toujours approprié, ne(n'est-ce pas) ? » ajouta Soujiro en souriant. Tsukushi rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Nishikado-san ! Je vois que tu n'as pas changé ! » grogna Tsukushi.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir donné de tes nouvelles ? Es-tu de retour au Japon ? » Tsukushi qui était assaillie par Shigeru et Sakurako.

« Gomen nasai(désolée). Mon retour a été un peu… précipité » s'excusa Tsukushi.

« Tellement précipité que même **moi**, tu ne m'a pas prévenu ? » demanda quelqu'un derrière elle. Cette voix lui était familière.

« Hanyaaan ! Kirei ! » s'exclama Sakurako avec des étoiles dans les yeux en apercevant le jeune homme derrière Tsukushi. Il était châtain court avec des mèches lui tombant devant les yeux. Ses yeux étaient gris et il portait un costume Armani noir. Le sombre faisait ressortir ses yeux clairs. Il était carrément magnifique.

« Yukito-kun ! » s'écria la jeune femme revenue des USA, en se retournant. Et avant même qu'elle ne comprenne quoique soit, Tsukushi se retrouva dans les bras du jeune homme en une fraction de seconde. Yukito enfouit son visage au creux du cou de la jeune femme.

« Tu m'as manqué, Koi(Amour)! » murmura Yukito, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. Tsukasa se crispa de fureur.

« Tsukushi-chan ? Tu connais Yamashi-san ? » s'enquit Shigeru. Tsukushi reprit une position normale tout en étant rouge comme une écrevisse. En croisant le regard de Tsukasa, elle savait qu'il était au-delà de la colère.

« J'ai rencontré Yukito-kun aux USA. Mais comment, vous le connaissez ? » répondit Tsukushi un peu surprise.

« C'est le fils du Premier ministre ! » rétorqua Sakurako. Tsukushi regarda Yukito et se sentit faiblir. Yukito la prit par la taille pour la retenir de chanceler. A ce moment même, Tsukasa sentit son sang bouillir.

« Koi, daijobu desu ka(Amour, ça va) ? » demanda Yukito, inquiet. Toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient le voir dans ses yeux.

« Hai(oui). Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as JAMAIS dit que tu étais le fils de notre Premier ministre ? » s'enquit Tsukushi qui reprit du poil de la bête. Yukito sourit et Tsukushi se calma instantanément.

« Je vais t'amener quelque chose à boire, ok ? » proposa Yukito en partant.

« Kawaiiiiiii ! Vous êtes ensemble ? Tu as de la chance ? » s'écria Sakurako.

« Honto(c'est vrai), il doit t'aimer énormément ! » ajouta Shigeru.

« Je crois… » affirma Tsukushi très gênée. Tsukasa partit sans un mot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigeru s'apprêtait à aller au lit quand elle ne vit pas son mari. Alors, elle le chercha, et le retrouva dans le salon, un verre de vin à la main.

« Tsukasa ? Tu ne viens pas dormir ? » demanda Shigeru. Il avait ce regard froid et vide qu'elle apercevait souvent quand il pensait qu'elle dormait et qu'il se levait du lit pour observer le ciel de nuit. Shigeru savait trop bien à quoi il pensait.

« Tu l'aimes toujours, ne(n'est-ce pas) ? Tsukushi ? » s'enquit-elle même si cela lui faisait mal. Tsukasa parut sortir de ses rêveries à l'entente du nom de Tsukushi. Il regarda sa femme.

« J'ai essayé… de l'oublier. J'ai même cru que la distance allait m'aider mais ça a empiré les choses. Je n'ai fait que penser à elle tous les jours depuis 5 ans ! Et ce soir, en la voyant, mes sentiments ont augmenté en puissance. Elle sera toujours la seule que j'aime. » répondit honnêtement Tsukasa. Shigeru partit sans rien dire.

And the second hardest thing I'll ever do  
Is telling her about you


	3. Chapter 2 : Omae wa suki da

****

Résumé : Tsukushi Makino est partie étudier à Boston, laissant derrière elle tous ses amis ainsi que Tsukasa Domyouji. La vie continue… on vit avec des regrets… ou pas ?

****

Couple : Tsukushi ?

****

Note d'Inu-kami : Bonjour et merci à mes lecteurs et reviewers :

****

Konoko

Sark : Contente de voir que t'es toujours vivante.

****

Shiaru

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi »

Par Inu-kami

****

Chapitre 2 : Omae wa suki da

**__**

Flash-back

Le Premier ministre prit le micro pour s'adresser à ses invités.

« Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être venu. J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée. J'aimerais laisser la parole maintenant à Mr Christies, PDG des 'Raffineries Christies' » déclara Mr Yamashi. Mr Christies monta sur l'estrade et emmena Tsukushi avec lui par la même occasion.

« Bonsoir. Je voulais profiter de cette soirée pour faire connaître mes intentions concernant ma succession. Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont proposé de racheter mon entreprise et j'ai refusé pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai trouvé mon successeur. Je vous présente Tsukushi Makino, mon héritière ! » proclama Mr Christies. Il y eut un silence de mort suivit ensuite de flashs de photos et d'applaudissements. Tsukushi, sous le choc avait les yeux ronds.

****

Fin flash-back

« Aaaaaaaaah ! Comment avez-vous pu décider de ça sans m'en parler ? » s'écria Tsukushi une énième fois. Mr Christies resta impassible mais souriant. Il connaissait le caractère emporté de la jeune femme mais il n'allait pas changé d'avis pour autant.

« Tsukushi, tu es comme la petite-fille que je n'ai jamais eu. Je n'ai pas de famille. Après m'avoir sauvé la vie dans ce parc à Boston, je pense que c'est normal que je te lègue mon entreprise… » commença Mr Christies.

« Qui a idée de se promener avec autant d'argent sur soi aussi ? » rétorqua Tsukushi, blasée. Elle se rappelait bien ce jour à Boston Park. Après une de ses folles journées de travail, Mr Christies décida de se promener dans la parc à 22 h sans gardes du corps, il fut bien sûr attaqué pour son attaché-case. Tsukushi qui rentrait de la bibliothèque, frappa l'un des individus et s'enfuit avec Mr Christies. Elle appela ensuite la police avant que les voleurs ne puissent leur mettre la main dessus.

« Passons ce détail… je veux que tu acceptes mon héritage, s'il te plait ? » dit Mr Christies.

« Mais je n'y connais rien à tout ça, ce n'est pas mon monde ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre paisiblement. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur- » dit Tsukushi mais elle fut interrompu.

« Accepte un cadeau de ton grand-père ou je me tue ! » déclara Mr Christies, tout à fait sérieux.

« Mais c'est du chantage ! C'est pas juste… » s'écria la jeune femme en baissant les bras. Mr Christies lui fit signer les papiers.

« Voilà, quand je ne serais plus de ce monde, tu seras à la tête des 'Raffineries Christies' » annonça Mr Christies en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à vous suicider ? Ainsi, j'ai peut-être une chance de mourir avant vous » rétorqua Tsukushi en croisant les bras.

« Je ne mourais pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas passer les rênes de mon entreprise ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! » sourit le PDG en sortant. Tsukushi avait le visage complètement déformé par la rage de s'être fait dupée. Son téléphone portable sonna.

« Moshi moshi(allô) ? Makino » répondit-elle.

« Félicitations, Koi(Amour) ! » dit une voix masculine.

« Yukito-kun ? Ne me félicite pas, je me suis faite piégée ! D'ailleurs, je crois que tu me dois des explications ? » rétorqua la jeune femme, sa voix avait prit un ton ferme.

« Hé ! Hé, que dirais-tu d'un déjeuner ? Je t'expliquerais- » sourit Yukito mais la communication fut coupée. Il s'inquiéta immédiatement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi fut enlevée par des hommes en noir et elle se retrouva dans la demeure des… Domyouji.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'écria Tsukushi et au lieu d'une réponse, elle fut assaillit par Shigeru et Sakurako. Toutes les 3 se retrouvèrent à terre. Tsukasa, Soujiro, Akira et Kazuya descendirent les escaliers.

« Vous allez l'étouffer si vous continuer ainsi ! » dit Kazuya. Les filles se relevèrent.

« Bonjour à tous ! Shigeru, je suis sûre que tu es derrière tout ça ? » dit Tsukushi, suspicieuse.

« Tu es partie soudainement à la fête hier soir et depuis tu n'as donné aucune nouvelle, on voulait te voir ! » dit Shigeru. Tout le monde avait la goutte manga.

« L'enlèvement n'était pas obligatoire, tu sais ? Un coup de fil aurait suffit ! » rétorqua Tsukushi.

« Vous comptez passer votre vie dans l'entrée ? » demanda Tsukasa qui n'avait pas quitté Tsukushi des yeux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où un thé les attendait.

« Aaaaaaaah ! Passez-moi un téléphone, vite ! » demanda Tsukushi

« Pourquoi ? Tiens, prend le mien ! » dit Shigeru.

« Quand tes hommes m'ont 'emmené', j'étais au téléphone- » répondit Tsukushi tout en composant.

« TSUKUSHI MAKINO, QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? J'AI CRU QU'IL T'ETAIT ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE ! » s'écria la voix de Yukito dans le combiné, tout le monde grinça des dents en entendant la voix stridente.

« Mou, Yukito-kun arrête de dramatiser ! Je- » commença la jeune femme

« DRAMATISER ? EN PLEINE CONVERSATION, TU COUPES ET TU NE DECROCHE PLUS ! COMMENT JE SUIS SENSE LE PRENDRE ? » ajouta Yukito.

« Ok, Gomen ne, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas de ma faute. » tenta de calmer Tsukushi. Shigeru prit le téléphone des mains de son amie et parla.

« Yamashi-san, je suis Shigeru Domyouji et Tsukushi est chez moi en ce moment. C'est ma faute… » expliqua Shigeru et elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Pas plus de 30 minutes plus tard, Yukito arriva chez Tsukasa.

« Kami-sama(Dieu) tu m'as fait peur ! » annonça Yukito et il vint enlacer Tsukushi. Tsukasa grogna, sa jalousie n'avait pas disparu.

« Hum hum, je crois qu'on peut tous s'asseoir maintenant » dit Akira. Shigeru et Sakurako avaient toutes deux, un cœur à la place des yeux, tandis que Tsukushi était rouge tomate. Le téléphone de Yukito sonna.

« Non, ce n'est plus la peine de déranger l'armée, je l'ai retrouvé. » répondit-il.

« Yukito-kun, ne me dit pas que tu a rameuté les forces spéciale pour me retrouver ? » s'enquit Tsukushi, un fois qu'il ai raccroché.

« Si, pourquoi ? » rétorqua le jeune homme comme si c'était normal.

« POURQUOI ? QUI A IDEE DE DERANGER LES FORCES SPECIALES POUR SIMPLEMENT RETROUVER UNE SIMPLE FILLE COMME MOI ? » s'écria Tsukushi en se relevant.

« QU'EST-CE QUE J'ETAIS SENSE FAIRE ? ATTENDRE QUE TU M'APPELLES ? ALORS QUE TU AURAIS PU ETRE KIDNAPPER OU PIRE ? TU NE POURRAS JAMAIS M'EMPECHER DE M'INQUIETER POUR TOI ! » renchérit Yukito qui s'était levé aussi. Le couple se faisait face maintenant.

« Omae wa suki da(je t'aime) » dit Yukito plus doucement, Tsukushi était crispée, elle le fixait intensivement. Le petit groupe fut bouche bée, Tsukasa s'était levé aussi (mais de jalousie) mais Soujiro et Akira le firent se rasseoir prestement.

« Épouse-moi, Koi(Amour) ! » proposa Yukito en prenant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes. Le moment d'après, tout ce que vit Tsukushi, ce fut un trou noir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi se réveilla lentement, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit et aperçut une personne près de la fenêtre. Le jeune homme se retourna et Tsukushi faillit crier. Tsukasa s'approcha du lit.

__

Quand il a ce regard, ça ne présage rien de bon pensa la jeune femme.

« Où est Yukito-kun ? Et les autres ? » s'enquit Tsukushi.

« Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? » lâcha brutalement Tsukasa.

« Quoi ? Domyouji, ce qui s'est passé entre nous, c'est du passé. Pourquoi ne pas oublier et devenir amis ? » proposa Tsukushi. Le jeune homme s'était assis au bord du lit, quelques centimètres les séparaient.

« Du passé…? Tu veux dire que ce fils de ministre est ton futur ? » demanda Tsukasa cyniquement. Tsukushi baissa les yeux, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Tsukasa n'y tenant plus, l'enlaça brusquement.

« Laisse-moi te dire une chose une bonne fois pour toute, **tu es à moi **et je ne laisserais aucun homme t'avoir ! » murmura froidement Tsukasa. Tsukushi se débattit mais ne parvint même pas à le déplacer d'un pouce.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Est-ce que tu penses à Shigeru-san ? C'est **ta** femme, nom de dieu ! » pleura Tsukushi.

« Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer. Quand je suis avec elle, c'est à toi que je pense. Maintenant que tu es revenue dans ma vie, je ne te laisserais pas partir. Jamais. » avoua Tsukasa.

The hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
Is holding her and loving you


	4. Chapter 3 : Hanazawa Rui ?

**Résumé :** Tsukushi Makino est partie étudier à Boston, laissant derrière elle tous ses amis ainsi que Tsukasa Domyouji. La vie continue… on vit avec des regrets… ou pas ?

**Couple :** Tsukushi ?

**Note d'Inu-kami **: Bonjour et merci à mes lecteurs et reviewers :

**Konoko : voilà la suite que tu attendais, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours.**

**Cocky-Sark** **: Tsukushi est faite pour les problèmes. J'aime Yukito aussi. Qui ne voudrait pas avoir une telle déclaration ?**

**Anonymous : C'est ton vrai nickname ? Merci pour le review.**

**Hoshi : Je te remercie pour le review, je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ma fic. Et si j'ai besoin d'une bêta-lectrice, je te ferais signe sans problème.**

**« Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi »**

Par Inu-kami

**Chapitre 3 : Hanazawa Rui ?**

On frappa légèrement à la porte et Tsukasa relâcha Tsukushi contre son gré. Il se mit debout et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apercevoir Yukito. Il semblait très inquiet mais le sourire rassurant de la jeune femme l'apaisa immédiatement. Yukito vint prestement prendre Tsukushi dans ses bras.

« Je suis content que tu n'ais rien, Koi(Amour). » dit Yukito.

« Moi aussi, ça doit être un peu de stress. Tu sais avec le décalage horaire, l'annonce d'hier et… toi aujourd'hui, j'avais de quoi m'évanouir. » sourit Tsukushi. Tsukasa était resté silencieux mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'aisance et l'intimité dont faisait preuve le couple devant lui.

_Il a intérêt de ne pas l'avoir touché !_ pensa frénétiquement l'héritier Domyouji. Yukito s'aperçut vite qu'il avait un spectateur et se tourna vers l'autre homme.

« Domyouji-san, je crois que votre femme vous cherche. » informa le fils du ministre.

« Bien. » répondit seulement Tsukasa sans détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme assise sur le lit. Tsukushi baissa la tête obstinément, incapable de soutenir le regard intense de Tsukasa. Celui-ci partit.

« On doit discuter… » dit faiblement Yukito.

« Je sais, mais maintenant, je veux juste rentrer chez moi. » murmura Tsukushi.

« Très bien. Laisse-moi t'aider. » déclara Yukito avec un sourire et il la mena vers la sortie.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais le fils de notre premier ministre ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas te faire peur, Koi(Amour). » admit le jeune homme et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres pour leur dire au revoir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Non, je t'assure Shigeru-san. Je me sens mieux maintenant. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi. » expliqua Tsukushi. Shigeru faisait bien sûr la tête, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie s'entêtait à refuser de passer la nuit au manoir des Domyouji.

« Mou, je suis si triste… Ça fait 5 ans qu'on n'a aucune nouvelle de toi et quand tu reviens au pays, tu ne veux plus traîner avec tes amis. » bouda Shigeru.

« Shigeru-san, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis très contente de vous revoir… tous. Je te promets qu'on se reverra. » déclara Tsukushi.

« Ce week-end. Allons tous ensemble sur mon île ! » décida Shigeru, soudainement moins triste. Tsukushi regarda Yukito avec espoir.

« Ça ne sera pas possible malheureusement. Ce week-end, j'ai l'intention de la présenter à mes parents. » répondit Yukito et les yeux de Tsukushi s'agrandir de terreur. Tsukasa, quant à lui avait ce regard sombre qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Mais… je ne t'ai pas encore… répondu… Tu ne peux pas me les présenter ! » dit Tsukushi.

« Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que tu les rencontres. Je leur ai tellement parlé de toi qu'ils veulent faire ta connaissance. Ne t'inquiète pas, mes parents ne sont pas des monstres. » rassura le fils du premier ministre.

_Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai peur. _« Je sais que ce ne sont pas des monstres… Je les ai rencontré à votre soirée. » répondit faiblement la future PDG des 'Raffineries Christies'.

« Alors, est-ce si mal de ma part de vouloir présenter la femme la plus importante de ma vie à mes parents ? » s'enquit Yukito. Tout le monde se crispa.

« Non… Je suppose que non. » répondit Tsukushi, évitant de croiser le regard pénétrant de Tsukasa.

« Shigeru-san, Sakurako, appelez-moi et on se fera une soirée entre filles, d'accord ? Au revoir tout le monde. » sourit Tsukushi et Yukito partirent. Shigeru insista pour les raccompagner jusqu'à leur voiture tandis les autre amis de la jeune femme les observèrent depuis le perron.

« Vous pensez qu'ils vivent ensemble ? » demanda Akira.

« Probable. Ils m'ont l'air d'être très proches. » rétorqua Soujiro.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y aura un mariage bientôt… » sourit Sakurako.

_Pas si je suis vivant,_ pensa Tsukasa.

« Vous savez à qui Yamashi-san me fait penser ? » dit subitement Kazuya. Les F3 et sa fiancée secouèrent leur tête.

« A un mélange de Domyouji-san et Hanazawa-san. » avoua le fiancé de Sakurako. Tsukasa fronça des sourcils.

« En y réfléchissant bien, tu as raison ! Ils se crient dessus un instant et le moment d'après ils sont déjà réconciliés. » ajouta Sakurako. Shigeru revint auprès d'eux.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda la femme de Tsukasa.

« De Tsukushi-san et Yamashi-san. » admit Akira.

« On disait qu'ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. » ajouta Soujiro.

« Il m'a l'air très gentil et très amoureux surtout… » dit Shigeru et disant cela, elle regarda son mari. Tsukasa n'avait rien dit durant toute la conversation mais Shigeru avait apprit à lire dans ses yeux, et à ce moment, elle pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'il était dangereusement furieux.

« Pourquoi ne pas sortir manger un morceau ? » proposa-t-elle pour changer de sujet et tout le monde s'accorda sur le lieu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi fut déposée à son appartement après être passée au bureau et récupérée ses affaires. Et comme un gentleman, Yukito décida de ne pas la presser au sujet de sa demande en mariage et elle en contrepartie décida de différer ses questions concernant le fait qu'il était le fils du premier ministre du Japon. Tout juste sortie de son bain et à peine bien séchée, son téléphone sonna.

« Moshi moshi(allô) ? Makino. » répondit la jeune femme.

« J'ai entendu les nouvelles. Félicitations Tsukushi… » dit une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ne m'en parle pas je me suis faite piéger comme un rat. Il avait tout prévu ! » renchérit Tsukushi.

« Je savais bien qu'un jour tu deviendrais riche… » ajouta son correspondant.

« Je me serais bien passée de ça. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une vie normale ! » expliqua la future PDG.

« Il faut te faire une raison… Tu es destinée à vivre anormalement ! » sourit la personne au bout du fil.

« Est-ce que tu te paierais ma tête, Hanazawa Rui ? » s'enquit Tsukushi

« Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as plus appelé ainsi, par mon nom entier. Les bons souvenirs d'Eitoku me reviennent en mémoire. » dit Rui.

« Bons ? Il faut le dire vite… je n'ai pas eu que des bons souvenirs dans ce lycée ! » maugréa la jeune femme. Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

« N'empêche, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ces événements. As-tu revu les… F3 ? » risqua-t-il de demander.

« Évidemment, chez le premier ministre et aujourd'hui Shigeru-san m'a kidnappé ! » répondit Tsukushi et elle pouvait entendre son ami rire.

« Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, Tsukasa et elle ne font pas les choses à moitié. » admit Rui et il sentit la tension.

« Viens à Paris ! Viens nous voir et te changer les idées par la même occasion. » s'empressa d'ajouter le jeune homme.

« Mou, tu sais toujours quand j'ai besoin de me confier, n'est-ce pas Rui ? » dit faiblement la jeune femme.

« Cela fait 6 ans que je te connais et il m'est facile de te décrypter, de plus Shizuka voudrait te demander quelque chose et elle veut le faire face à face. » dit-il joyeusement.

« Ok, Shizuka-san me manquait aussi de toutes les façons. Je prends le prochain billet pour Paris. » décida la future PDG.

« Oh et moi je ne te manquais pas du tout ? » demanda Rui, feignant d'être blessé.

« Hanazawa Rui, quand j'arriverais à Paris, tu recevras un carton rouge ! » s'écria Tsukushi. Rui savait toujours lui remonter le moral, peu importe où il se trouvait.

« J'attendrais avec impatience… » promit le jeune homme et après des au revoirs ils raccrochèrent. Après avoir rangé ses valises, vérifié son passeport et réservé son billet d'avion, elle s'assit sur son lit, pensive.

« Maintenant, le plus dur c'est de dire à Yukito que je ne pourrais pas rencontrer ses parents, ce week-end. » se dit Tsukushi à elle-même. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'empara du téléphone. Par chance, elle tomba sur le répondeur de Yukito.

« Konbawa(bonsoir) Yukito-kun, j'ai besoin de 'faire le point' alors pardonne-moi d'avance mais je ne pourrais pas rencontrer tes parents ce samedi. Excuse mon égoïsme. Bye. » Tsukushi laissa ce message. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il comprendrait. Yukito l'avait toujours compris. Elle quitta le Japon au petit matin.

_It's the third hardest thing I'll ever do  
Leaving here without you_


	5. Chapter 4 : Pourquoi toujours Rui ?

**Résumé :** Tsukushi Makino est partie étudier à Boston, laissant derrière elle tous ses amis ainsi que Tsukasa Domyouji. La vie continue… on vit avec des regrets… ou pas ?

**Couple :** Tsukushi ?

**Note d'Inu-kami **: Bonjour à tous, et bien voilà, c'est le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous aurez toujours du plaisir à lire ma fic. Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé un review.

**« Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi »**

Par Inu-kami

**Chapitre 4 : Pourquoi toujours Rui ?**

Un jeune homme châtain attendait patiemment, appuyé contre un mur de l'aéroport. Il était au niveau des arrivées et observait plus particulièrement les passagers du vol de la Japan Airlines qui venait d'atterrir. Après un moment, il aperçut une jeune femme accourir vers lui.

« Rui ! Je suis là ! » sourit Tsukushi. Le jeune homme se redressa et sourit chaleureusement. Quand ils se firent face, il l'enlaça tendrement.

« Comment vas-tu ? Où est Shizuka-san ? » demanda Tsukushi quand il la relâcha.

« Je vais bien. Shizuka est au travail, je te rappelle qu'il est 14 h 45 ici et n'essaie même pas de me coller sur le front le carton rouge que tu caches soigneusement derrière ton dos ! » rétorqua Rui avec un sourcil relevé.

« Mou, tu gâches toujours mon plaisir, Rui ! » bouda la jeune femme et ils quittèrent l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle, sourire aux lèvres. Dans le taxi qui les mena chez le jeune homme et Shizuka, il observa Tsukushi attentivement. Elle semblait distraite.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre, que la succession de la raffinerie, qui te tracasse ? » demanda Rui. Tsukushi, qui regardait par la fenêtre, se tourna vers lui, surprise.

_Comment peut-il me connaître aussi bien ? _« Il m'a demandé de l'épouser. » répondit la jeune femme franchement.

« Qui ? » renchérit Rui, sachant très bien de qui ils parlaient.

« Huh, comment ça 'qui' ? Yukito-kun, bien sûr ! Qui aurait pu me demander en mariage, Rui ? » rétorqua Tsukushi, un peu agitée.

« Tsukasa… » dit simplement le jeune homme avec un sourire.

« Aaah, Hanazawa Rui, tu m'énerves ! Tu sais bien que Domyouji est marié à Shigeru-san ! » s'écria la future PDG des 'Raffinerie Christies'. Le chauffeur de taxi les observa dans le rétroviseur.

« Mais Tsukasa a du te dire quelque chose pour que tu sois si… perturbée. » devina Rui.

« Domyouji m'aime toujours… J'ai l'impression, que peu importe où je vais, ses sentiments restent toujours intacts et ils me hantent. » soupira tristement Tsukushi. Celle-ci fut surprise quand elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur sa tête.

_Rui est toujours celui qui sait me réconforter. L'atmosphère qui règne autour de lui me calme immédiatement. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance Shizuka-san._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukito avait fini de déjeuner avec ses parents et était dans son salon quand son majordome lui annonça la venue d'invités.

« Faites-les entrer. » dit-il simplement. Tsukasa, Shigeru, Sakurako et Kazuya entrèrent.

« Bonjour, prenez place, je vous en prie. » sourit Yukito en s'asseyant lui-même. Les invités le remercièrent de son hospitalité et le saluèrent à leur tour. Une employée de maison vint servir le thé et se retira rapidement.

« Yamashi-san, je ne vais pas aller par 4 chemins; sais-tu où se trouve Tsukushi ? » s'enquit presque immédiatement Shigeru. Yukito porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres et sourit.

« Je vois, Tsukushi vous a prévenu de son absence ? Mais ne vous a pas dit où elle était. » comprit le fils du premier ministre.

« Si on le savait, on ne serait pas venu ici ! » maugréa Tsukasa.

« Tsukasa ! Un peu de manière, je t'en prie ! » gronda Shigeru. Yukito éclata de rire et reposa sa tasse sur sa coupelle.

« Ce n'est rien Shigeru-san, on m'avait prévenu qu'il serait… ainsi. Mais on m'a dit qu'il a un bon fond quand on gratte un peu. » expliqua Yukito.

« Prévenu ? Qui est-ce… ? » s'enquit Sakurako.

« Tsukushi m'a averti qu'elle prenait quelques jours pour faire le point. » commença Yukito en changeant de sujet.

« Oui, j'ai reçu un message semblable. » admit Kazuya.

« Et je sais parfaitement que quand elle a besoin de réfléchir, elle se trouve à Paris. » ajouta avec tendresse le fils du ministre.

« A Paris ? » s'écrièrent les 4 amis de Tsukushi.

_Paris ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Masaka(impossible) avec…_ les pensées de Tsukasa furent interrompus quand il entendit la confirmation.

« Elle est avec Rui-san. » admit Yukito avec un sourire.

« RUI ? » grogna Tsukasa.

_Comment se fait-il que ce soit toujours Rui ? Même après tant d'années, Rui est toujours celui vers lequel elle se tourne quand elle a besoin d'aide,_ pensa le mari de Shigeru, frustré.

« Depuis que je la connais et du plus loin que je me souvienne, Tsukushi se tourne toujours vers Rui-san et Shizuka-san quand elle a un souci. » expliqua le fils du premier ministre.

« Tu veux dire que Tsukushi-sempai est restée en contact avec Hanazawa-san pendant qu'elle était aux USA ? » demanda Sakurako.

« Oui, c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Rui-san et Shizuka-san. On est allé leur rendre visite plusieurs fois à Paris. » avoua Yukito franchement.

_Rui… sale traître ! Tu es resté en contact avec Makino et tu ne m'a rien dis ! Tu m'as laissé croire que tu n'avais aucune nouvelle ! Je vais te tuer !_ pensa furieusement Tsukasa. Shigeru remarqua l'agitation de son mari et comprit vite ce qu'il pensait. Tsukasa se leva brusquement. Sa femme, Kazuya et Sakurako remercièrent vivement Yukito pour le thé et se retirèrent. Yukito se demandait ce qui avait bien pu les piquer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuka, Rui et Tsukushi avait dîné au restaurant et étaient maintenant chez le couple devant un café. Le jeune homme sentant que les jeunes femmes avaient besoin de parler, but rapidement sa boisson.

« Je vais aller m'entraîner un peu au violon. » déclara Rui, il vint embrasser le front de Shizuka et alla s'enfermer dans sa pièce. Les jeunes femmes se retirèrent dans la chambre qu'occupait généralement Tsukushi quand elle était en visite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander en personne ? Et qui ne pouvait se faire au téléphone ? » demanda la plus jeune des femmes.

« Tsukushi-san, j'aimerais que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur ! » sourit Shizuka. Tsukushi sourit de toutes ses dents et des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux. Elle prit son amie dans les bras.

« Oh Shizuka-san, je suis si heureuse pour toi, enfin je veux dire… pour vous deux ! Je serais honorée d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Hanazawa Rui ai fait une telle demande. Aaah, je vais pouvoir le taquiner un peu demain. » répondit Tsukushi.

« A ton tour, raconte ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait soupirer si fort depuis que tu es arrivée ? » demanda Shizuka en prenant place sur le lit.

« Yukito-kun m'a demandé en mariage. » rétorqua Tsukushi s'asseyant près de son amie.

« C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! N'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit la plus âgée des femmes.

« Oui… enfin je pense… » dit rapidement la future PDG sans conviction.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda sérieusement Shizuka.

« Je pense que… oui. Nous nous fréquentons depuis 4 ans maintenant et je sais que je tiens beaucoup à lui mais… » expliqua Tsukushi.

« Mais… il y a Tsukasa, ne ? » sourit la jeune avocate. Son amie baissa la tête.

« Pourquoi il a fallut que je le revois ? Pourquoi est-ce que ses sentiments n'ont pas changé ? Je ne veux pas que Shigeru-san souffre à cause de moi. » avoua Tsukushi.

« L'amour est une chose étrange. Ça ne vient jamais quand on le veut et parfois ça ne tombe pas sur la personne qu'on désirerait. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de parler franchement avec Tsukasa à ce propos. Je suis certaine que Yukito-san comprendra que tu ais besoin de temps pour réfléchir, surtout quand il s'agit de ton mariage. » conseilla Shizuka. On frappa doucement à la porte et Rui entra. Il semblait un peu en manque de mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rui ? » s'enquit sa future épouse.

« Eh bien… en fait, je viens d'avoir un appel de Tsukasa, il a menacé de venir à Paris si tu ne le rappelais pas ! » dit le jeune homme en regardant droit dans les yeux de Tsukushi.

_And the second hardest thing I'll ever do  
Is telling her about you_


	6. Chapter 5 : Elle est mon coeur

**Résumé :** Tsukushi Makino est partie étudier à Boston, laissant derrière elle tous ses amis ainsi que Tsukasa Domyouji. La vie continue… on vit avec des regrets… ou pas ?

**Couple :** Tsukushi ?

**Note d'Inu-kami **: Désolée pour ce long retard mais j'étais débordée ces dernier temps. Bonjour à tous mes reviewers.

**« Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi »**

Par Inu-kami

**Chapitre 5 : Elle est mon coeur**

Le lendemain, Tsukushi qui ne s'étant toujours pas décidée à appeler Tsukasa, faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Shizuka était partie travailler, seul Rui était à la maison, endormi.

« Je ne peux pas croire que ça m'arrive après tant d'années ! Quelqu'un là-haut doit m'en vouloir ! Haaaa ! » s'écria la jeune femme se tirant les cheveux. C'est ainsi que Rui, réveillé par les élucubration de son amie, la trouva dans sa chambre, décoiffée et se parlant à elle-même. Le jeune homme éclata de rire en venant s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Hanazawa Rui ? » s'enquit Tsukushi, irritée.

« Tu es toujours aussi bizarre qu'autrefois, être la future PDG des 'raffineries Christies' ne t'aura pas changé. » répondit Rui.

« Pourquoi j'aurai changé ? Tu sais bien que l'argent ne me changera pas… Sérieusement, Rui pourquoi _il_ me fait ça ? N'a-t-il pas une adorable femme à aimer ? Une famille à fonder ? Un empire a diriger ? Pourquoi s'accroche t-il autant au passé ? » dit la jeune femme héritière.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que Tsukasa t'aime et n'aimera sûrement que toi. Il serait temps que tu te fasses à cette idée, maintenant que tu es de retour au Japon. » expliqua Rui sans détour. Tsukushi sembla paniquer un moment.

« Geh, tu me remontes vraiment le moral là ! » ironisa-t-elle. Tsukushi ne se voyait pas être une briseuse de ménage et pire elle n'avait aucun désir d'être avec Tsukasa maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait des sentiments pour Yukito même si elle ne savait pas exactement de quelle force ils étaient, il y avait quelque chose. La jeune femme savait foncièrement que Yukito et elle seraient heureux ensemble. Il la comprenait aussi bien que Rui pouvait le faire.

« Peut-être vais-je retourner aux U.S.A ! » déclara Tsukushi.

« Il te retrouvera avec ses moyens colossaux, même en enfer, il irait te chercher ! » rétorqua Rui, brisant les espoirs de son amie.

« Tu peux l'appeler de ma part et lui dire que je suis affreusement occupée- »

« -aucune chance que je fasse cet appel, Tsukasa m'en veut déjà de lui avoir menti à ton sujet. Téléphone-lui et finissez-en une bonne fois pour toute. » conseilla Rui. Comme par magie, le téléphone portable de Tsukushi vibra, elle vérifia l'identité du correspondant avant de répondre.

« Moshi moshi… » dit-elle.

* * *

« Elle ne compte vraiment pas m'appeler ! Elle va regretter d'être partie se réfugier chez Rui ! » grogna Tsukasa. Il sortit de son bureau et apostropha une des servantes.

« Faites préparer mon jet ! » s'écria-t-il furieux.

« O-oui, bochama(jeune maître) ! » balbutia la pauvre femme et elle partit à tout vitesse. Shigeru sortit du salon à cet instant.

« Tsukasa, tu ne vas pas te rendre à Paris, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit sa femme, troublée. Celui-ci avait le regard dur et froid.

« Si, pourquoi ? » rétorqua Tsukasa en fronçant des sourcils.

« N'y vas pas, je t'en prie. Que vont dire les gens quand ils sauront que tu es aller rejoindre Tsukushi ? Les ragots vont aller bon train- » déclara Shigeru.

« -Je me fiche des gens ! Je ne veux pas la perdre… de nouveau. Elle est trop importante pour que je la laisse me glisser entre les doigts comme autrefois. » s'écria l'héritier Domyouji. Shigeru pleura.

« As-tu pensé à moi ? A ma position en tant qu'épouse ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'aimer comme elle ? Pourquoi à chaque fois, qu'elle est proche tu revis, tu ne vois qu'elle… Qu'est-ce que Tsukushi a que je n'ai pas ? » pleura Shigeru.

« Elle est mon cœur… » sourit Tsukasa.

* * *

« Ah, Tsukushi-chan, je suis heureux de t'avoir enfin. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu es à Paris mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses une faveur- » dit une voix excitée masculine.

« -Junpei-kun, stop ! Je ne comprends rien… Qui t'a dit que j'étais à Paris et quel faveur veux-tu ? » rétorqua Tsukushi. Rui souleva un sourcil.

« J'ai appelé à ton bureau mais ils ne savaient où t'étais alors j'ai appelé Yukito-san et voilà ! Pour la faveur, je veux que tu poses avec moi au défilé de Kenzo. » expliqua Junpei, le tout naturellement du monde.

« La dernière fois, je t'ai dit que c'était exceptionnel. Je n'aime pas posé devant les photographes et encore moins défiler. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des milliers de mannequins qui seront plus belles que moi- » déclara Tsukushi.

« -Kenzo veut une fille naturelle et authentique. Je t'ai choisi toi, car on est bien sur les clichés ensemble. De plus, c'est notre couturier national ! S'il te plaaaaaaait Tsukushi-chan ! » implora Junpei.

_Mon bon cœur me perdra un de ces jours… _« Ok mais tu me le revaudras au centuple ! » menaça la jeune femme. Il fut convenu d'un rendez-vous, le défilé ayant lieu à Paris et Junpei étant lui-même sur place. Quelques années auparavant, elle l'avait rencontré dans les rues de New York. Junpei avait réussi en tant que mannequin, défilant pour les grands noms de la mode. Il avait été si persistent et adorable, allant jusqu'à s'incliner à terre pour se faire pardonner, qu'à la fin, ils redevinrent amis. Rien de plus, à cause de Yukito évidemment. Junpei n'aurait rien fait qui puisse de nouveau mettre en péril son amitié avec la jeune femme. Depuis, ils étaient restés en contact. Tsukushi, posant une ou deux fois avec lui pour quelques magazines, qui bien sûr ne furent publiés qu'aux U.S.A. Bien qu'elle refusait de le croire, Tsukushi se transformait en une véritable beauté lors de ces séances, voilà une des raisons pourquoi on ne la reconnaissait pas forcément

« Alors, tu vas défiler tout compte fait ? » sourit Rui.

« Oui, Junpei sait comment me manœuvrer ! Je vais y aller, j'ai rendez-vous dans 45 minutes. » dit Tsukushi, elle sortit de sa chambre, prit son sac à main, fourra son téléphone et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Enfilant son manteau, elle vit que Rui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Fais attention à toi et appelle si tu as un problème. » conseilla le jeune homme, Tsukushi acquiesça avec un sourire et un hochement de la tête.

« Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'enquit Tsukushi en ouvrant la porte et apercevant la personne sur le palier.

_The hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
Is holding her and loving you_


	7. Chapter 6 : Tsukushi est belle en mariée

**Résumé :** Tsukushi Makino est partie étudier à Boston, laissant derrière elle tous ses amis ainsi que Tsukasa Domyouji. La vie continue… on vit avec des regrets… ou pas ?

**Couple :** Tsukushi ?

**Note d'Inu-kami **: Bonjour à tout ceux qui me lisent et merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews.

**« Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi »**

Par Inu-kami

**Chapitre 6 : Tsukushi est belle en mariée**

« Bonjour Koi(Amour). » dit le nouveau venu.

« Yukito-kun! » s'écria Tsukushi.

« C'est moi ou tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir? » dit Yukito.

« En fait, je suis plutôt surprise... » sourit nerveusement Tsukushi. Rui vint à la porte.

« Bonjour Yukito-san. » dit Rui en inclinant la tête légèrement.

« Bonjour Rui-san. Comment vas-tu? » sourit Yukito en inclinant sa tête aussi.

« Bien, et toi-même? » demanda Rui.

« Beaucoup mieux maintenant que je suis ici. » déclara Yukito en mentionnant Tsukushi du menton.

« Je suis un peu pressée, j'ai rendez-vous avec Junpei-kun. » rappela Tsukushi.

« Bien, je t'accompagne. A plus tard Rui-san. » dit Yukito en prenant la main de la jeune fille et ils s'en allèrent .

* * *

Tsukasa tourna les talons et était sur le point de partir mais Shigeru vint l'enlacer dans le dos, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Reste, s'il te plait, juste cette fois-ci, fais-le pour moi. » renifla sa femme, de chaudes larmes lui ruisselant sur le visage.

« Très bien, cette fois-ci seulement. » acquiesça Tsukasa avec un soupir. Plus tard, Kazuya, Sakurako, Soujiro et Akira vinrent leur rendre visite. Ils prirent place au salon.

« Alors, vous savez où se trouve Makino? » demanda Soujiro.

« Elle se trouve à Paris avec Hanazawa-san et Todou-san. » répondit Kazuya. Soujiro et Akira écarquillèrent des yeux avec surprise.

« Mais je pensais que Rui ne savait pas où elle était. » déclara Akira, confus.

« Il a menti! » cracha Tsukasa. Les 2 playboys hochèrent la tête. Ils connaissaient la rivalité qu'il y avait entre Rui et Tsukasa depuis le lycée au sujet de Tsukushi.

* * *

« Es-tu prête, Koi(Amour) » demanda Yukito. Il patientait dans un vaste salon et portait un costume Gucci bleu, sa chemise était blanche.

« Un instant. » répondit Tsukushi dans l'autre pièce, qui semblait être un immense dressing d'où s'activaient des couturières, habilleuses etc...

« Junpei est déjà prêt.» avertit Yukito avec un sourire. Il entendit des pas s'approchant de lui et se retourna.

« Je suis prêtre ! Alors, c'est bon comme ça ? » s'enquit la jeune femme, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains bouclés et portait une longue robe blanche genre kimono de mariage japonais mais avec une longue traîne. Yukito se leva avec des yeux émerveillés

« Tu es magnifique, Koi(Amour) ! Qui aurait pu penser que Makino Tsukushi serait devenue aussi belle ? » répondit le jeune homme en embrassant la tempe de Tsukushi.

« Grrr, Yukito-kun ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer ? » grogna Tsukushi en serrant le poing.

« Parce que tu m'aimes, Koi.(Amour) » rétorqua Yukito avec un des ses magnifiques sourires. Tsukushi fut surprise et observa Yukito. De par le passé, il était déjà mignon, mais avec quelques années en plus, il était carrément craquant. Les mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient devant les yeux parfois, le rendaient sexy. Elle lui sourit en retour puis le couple partit. Oui, peut-être la vie avec Yukito ne serait pas mal. Ils seraient heureux ensemble.

* * *

« Une dernière série, s'il vous plait ? Tsukushi-chan, un peu plus relax, Jun-kun, un peu plus possessif » demanda le photographe japonais à Tsukushi et Junpei. Ce dernier portait un costume blanc et une chemise de même coloris. On aurait dit un ange. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil tandis qu'il était installé sur l'accoudoir.

« Un sourire ! Plus glamour ! Regardez-vous ! Jun-kun, prends son visage comme pour l'embrasser ! Oui ! Merci beaucoup à vous deux. C'est fini ! » s'écria le photographe. Junpei aida Tsukushi à se lever.

« Peu importe le nombre de fois que je me fais fusiller par un objectif, je m'y ferais jamais ! » déclara Tsukushi.

« N'empêche, tu es toujours belle sur les photos ! » rétorqua Junpei.

« Pourquoi est-on obligé de faire des photos si on va défiler? » s'enquit Tsukushi, curieuse soudainement.

« C'est pour la nouvelle collection de Kenzo. » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis fait avoir de nouveau? » murmura la jeune femme. Junpei sourit avec bienveillance. Pendant ce temps, Yukito observait de loin le couple. Il savait très bien qu'entre Junpei et Tsukushi, il n'y avait qu'une profonde amitié mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux quand Junpei regardait la jeune femme avec tendresse et sûrement un peu d'amour. Tsukushi à qui il avait demandé la main et qui n'avait toujours pas répondu. Évidemment, il ne voulait pas se montrer pressant mais dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle à New York, son coeur avait décidé que ça serait elle. Tsukushi était différente des autres filles. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était le fils du premier ministre parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Parce qu'il savait que pour Tsukushi qu'il soit fils d'un ouvrier ou celui d'un premier ministre du Japon n'aurait rien changé à ses yeux. Voilà, en autre pourquoi Yukito aimait Tsukushi. En voyant la frénésie qui s'empara des models, Yukito comprit que le défilé allait commencer, il partit prendre place devant le podium où on lui avait réserver un siège d'honneur. La musique se fit entendre et les premiers models s'avancèrent.

* * *

« Hey, mais il y a défilé de Kenzo ce soir. » s'écria Sakurako et alla allumer la télé.

« Ow, ce n'est pas vraiment notre tasse de thé. » reprocha Akira.

« Les models sont parfois trop squelettiques! » ajouta Soujiro.

« Où se déroule le défilé? » demanda Shigeru comme si elle n'avait pas entendu les protestations.

« Paris bien sûr, ville de la mode! » sourit Sakurako. Ensuite ils écoutèrent le commentateur alors que d'habitude il n'y en avait pas.

« Le défilé de Kenzo a l'honneur de recevoir le fils du premier ministre de leur pays. Des rumeurs disent que Mr Yukito Yamashi serait fiancé... »

Toutes les têtes du salon se tournèrent vers la télé à cet instant, on put voir Yukito à l'image, plus beau que jamais.

« Peut-être est-il venu voir la pièce maîtresse de la nouvelle collection de Kenzo, d'ailleurs la voici qui s'avance... Oh c'est une robe de mariée dans le style de leur pays, une grande capuche lui recouvre la tête cependant il y avait des ajouts occidentales comme la longue traîne... Le marié est, quant à lui, habillé à l'occidental... »

« N'est-ce pas le beau Oribe Junpei? » demanda Sakurako, étoiles dans les yeux.

« Oui, tête de tanuki(raton laveur)! » dit Kazuya avec ennui. Il ne comprendra jamais pourquoi sa fiancée était tout chose dès qu'elle voyait un garçon.

« Alors, il a réussi dans ce métier? » commenta Tsukasa.

« La robe de mariée est superbe... J'aurai aimé en avoir une comme ça pour mon mariage. » dit Shigeru.

« Qui te l'a empêché? » rétorqua Tsukasa et il pensa, _les femmes ne savent jamais ce qu'elles veulent. _L_e_ couple à la télé arriva au bout du podium et la mariée avec douceur enleva sa capuche et on put apercevoir Tsukushi, maquillée et coiffée dans les règles d'un mariage japonais. Elle était époustouflante et avec un sourire, elle conquit toute la salle.

« Tsukushi-chan! » s'écria Kazuya.

« Makino! » s'écrièrent les F3.

« Tsukushi-sempai! C'est bien elle! » dit Sakurako avec surprise.

« Tsukushi est magnifique! » sourit Shigeru. Ensuite, Tsukushi fit un geste de la main envers Yukito. Kenzo vint auprès de ses models et s'inclinèrent. On vit Yukito se lever et applaudir. Tsukasa éteignît le téléviseur et s'en alla de la pièce.

« Il n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée que Makino soit avec un autre. » dit Akira.

« Il le faudra bien pourtant, Makino va peut-être se marier avec Yamashi. » ajouta Soujiro. Tout le monde soupira avec désespoir. Sakurako observa Shigeru, celle-ci semblait vraiment perturbée.

* * *

« Tu était sensationnelle! » dit Shizuka en regardant le rediffusé du défilé; Yukito et Tsukushi était chez Rui et elle. Tsukushi rougit comme une tomate.

« Merci Shizuka. » remercia la future PDG.

« Je suis d'accord avec Shizuka, cependant tu aurais pu faire un sourire moins forcé! » sourit Rui, Tsukushi lui frappa le bras de frustration.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas bonne à ces chose-là. » rétorqua Tsukushi.

« Personne ne l'a remarqué à part tes proches. » sourit Yukito, « Tu crois que tu es prête à rentrer au Japon? »

« Je pense que oui. De plus les cours à la fac vont commencer. » répondit Tsukushi.

« Alors, partons maintenant... » proposa Yukito. Tsukushi regarda Rui et Shizuka et le couple hochèrent la tête. Leur mariage aurait lieu en octobre au Japon et Tsukushi s'impatientait déjà d'être la demoiselle d'honneur. Le soir même après des embrassades et des au revoirs, Yukito et elle décollèrent de Paris, ils arrivèrent à Tokyo le lendemain au petit matin.

* * *

Tsukushi passa les jours suivants à son bureau, Mr Christies était retourné au U.S.A, elle déjeuna ou dîna souvent avec Yukito. Les rumeurs allaient bon train. Le week-end avant la reprise des cours à la fac, Tsukushi appela Shigeru.

« Shigeru-san, j'aimerais savoir si tu étais prise ce week-end? » demanda Tsukushi au téléphone.

« Aah, Tsukushi tu es revenue! Pour toi, je serais libre tout le mois si tu veux! » répondit Shigeru. Tsukushi eut la goutte manga.

« Que dirais-tu de se réunir Sakurako, Yuuki, toi et moi? » proposa Tsukushi.

« J'en serais heureuse, je m'occupe de tout. Donne-moi ton adresse et sois prête dans 2 heures! » dit Shigeru avec excitation et raccrocha sans que Tsukushi puisse dire un mot.

_Shigeru-san n'a vraiment pas changé..._ pensa Tsukushi et puis elle alla préparer ses affaires. Comme prévu 2 heures plus tard, une longue limousine noire se gara devant l'immeuble de Tsukushi. Quand elle arriva devant la voiture, Shigeru, Sakurako et Yuuki en sortirent, excitées de se retrouver. Tsukushi tomba dans les bras de Yuuki. Cependant, elle se crispa quand elle vit Kazuya et les F3 assis dans la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là? » murmura Tsukushi à Shigeru.

« Quand ils ont su qu'on allait en week-end sur mon île, ils ont décidé de venir aussi. » répondit sur le même ton Shigeru.

« On peut peut-être les semer? » proposa Tsukushi.

« Shigeru a oublié de te dire que... » commença Sakurako mais une autre voiture arriva à ce moment. Yukito en sortit et accourut vers les jeunes femmes.

« J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard. Bonjour tout le monde. Bonjour Koi(Amour). » dit Yukito, un peu essoufflé puis il vint embrasser Tsukushi sur la tempe.

« ...Qu'elle avait invité Yamashi-san! » finit Sakurako. Tsukushi lança un regard noir vers Shigeru qui parut se cacher derrière Sakurako.

« Bonjour Yukito-kun, non tu es pile à l'heure. » sourit Tsukushi. Yuuki fut subjuguée par la beauté de Yukito et même après les présentations, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Quant à Tsukasa, il avait failli briser l'accoudoir de sa voiture quand il vit Yukito embrasser Tsukushi. Irrité par leur bavardage, il les interrompit.

« Vous pouvez vous dépêchez un peu! » Tsukasa s'écria.

« On arrive Tsukasa! Ne sois pas si impatient! » s'écria Shigeru. Tout le monde embarqua, Tsukushi monta avec Yukito et les 2 voitures partirent pour le port. Un week-end charmant s'annonçait en perspective.

_Et moi qui voulais un week-end entre filles_, songeai Tsukushi, désespérée, _pourquoi je me retrouve avec Domyouji ET Yukito?_

_If she'd give me one good reason I'd be gone  
But she ain't done one thing wrong  
So don't expect me just to walk out of the door  
I still love her but I love you more_


End file.
